The Aussie of America
by FandomLoverof3
Summary: Katniss Everdeen was born in Ballarat, Victoria Australia. She's moved to Montana, America. Only, there's one problem, she hates America and anything to do with it. What will happen when she meets hot-ass Peeta Mellark? What will happen when a snobby, over the top, popular girl called Glimmer, thinks that Peeta is hers only, when Peeta obviously hates her?
1. Firsts

This is just great, I'm going to be late on my first day of school in America. Being Australian, we _do not_ start school at the end of August. It's 7:57, I should be good, with all of this time change. I bolt up the pathway to the so-called front desk, gasping, I manage to ask the clerk to give me Katniss Everdeen's timetable. The female desk clerk with a colourful wig and hilarious clothes, passes me a sheet with brightly coloured boxes and writing, _it must be an American thing,_ I think to myself. It's 7:59 and 30 seconds, I should be good to get to my first class, which is English. I start bolting up the stairs to get to room 101. I make it just in time. It's only just 8:00 and the bell has rung. I open the door and slip in. There are high schoolers everywhere chatting to each other, I don't know how stuff works here so I just go and pick out a desk at the back of the class, sit down on the table and pull out my iPhone and start scrolling through Instagram and Twitter. Just then, everyone starts dividing off to there desks. A guy with blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes starts working towards me. I pull my baseball cap with Ballarat written over the top of it, down over my face, enough to cover it from prying eyes, but not too low for me not to be able to see anything.

Then the lady who I saw at the front desk walks in and starts introducing herself, "Hello, class, my name is Ms Effie Trinket, but you can call me Ms Trinket. Now, today is everyone's first day of Senior Year. In our class, we have a new student, who has come all the way from Australia, Ms Everdeen, could you please stand up." Trills Effie's voice. I freeze, did she just ask _me_ to stand up. Reluctantly, and ever so slowly, I rise from my chair and stand there. Waiting for my next instruction. "Please introduce yourself, Ms Everdeen." Says Effie, impatiently. She's got to be kidding me. This is more humiliating than that one time I fell into the billabong with all my clothes on! I start to speak, "Hello, my name is Katniss Everdeen, and I am from Ballarat, Victoria Austrlia. I've moved to America, because my best friend, Finnick Odair, who was born on The Gold Coast, Queensland Australia, has moved here with his girlfriend Annie Cresta." This couldn't get any more worse. "Oh, that's wonderful, dear, what are your hobbies?" _Oh. Shit._ She did not just ask what I think she asked. "Hobbies? Well, I do hunting and swimming." _That was lame,_ I think to myself. "Hunting you say? What types of hunting may I ask?" Why are there so many questions? "Well, archery, fishing, throwing a trident, snaring, trapping, knife throwing, and many others." I reply confidently. "That's very interesting Ms Everdeen, what are your favourite subjects in school?" Will you please stop questioning, and get on with the lesson already. "My favourite is Performing Arts and P.E." I reply smartly. Most of the students go, "Huh?" But Effie looks like she's in deep thought. "Do you mean drama and gym, Ms Everdeen?" I shrug. "If that's what you call it." I'm going to use my language in this place. "Well, Ms Everdeen, what are you most talented in when it comes to drama and gym?" _FUCK!_ I scream in my head. "I like acrobatics, running, singing and _all_ types of dancing." There's silence for a moment then Ms Trinket starts speaking again. "Could you sing for us?" My heart, mind and body froze. _Sing? INFRONT OF EVERYONE?!_ "I don't… I mean… why not?" _STUPID!_ My mind screams. "Oh, that's great dear, could you please sing a song by an Australian singer?" Finally, something good she asked me. "Well, there is this one song that is written by an Australian, I don't remember who originally sung it, but I do know that there is a recreated version, with the same lyrics but everything else changed, it's sung by different Aussie singers, such as Justice Crew and Jessica Mauboy. It's called, I Am Australian." That's when I pulled out my earplugs, put on I Am Australian on my iPod, and started singing.

 _I came from the dream-time, from the dusty red soil plains  
I am the ancient heart, the keeper of the flame.  
I stood upon the rocky shore, I watched the tall ships come.  
For forty thousand years I've been the first Australian._

 _I'm a teller of stories, I'm a singer of songs  
I am Albert Namatjira, I paint the ghostly gums  
I am Clancy on his horse, I'm Ned Kelly on the run  
I'm the one who waltzed Matilda, I am Australian_

 _We are one, but we are many  
And from all the lands on earth we come  
We share a dream and sing with one voice:  
I am, you are, we are Australian_

 _I'm the hot wind from the desert, I'm the black soil of the plains  
I'm the mountains and the valleys, I'm the drought and flooding rains  
I am the rock, I am the sky, the rivers when they run  
The spirit of this great land, I am Australian_

 _We are one, but we are many  
And from all the lands on earth we come  
We share a dream and sing with one voice:  
I am, you are, we are Australian  
I am, you are, we are Australian!_

That's it, the song's finished, there are a couple more choruses, but I skipped those. I take my earplugs out of my ears. Just then the classroom erupts in applause. I don't know what to do, so I just smile, shyly. "That was wonderful, darling!" Says Effie, "You should be in the school choir!" No. Never. I'm not going to give up my wonderful Australian talent for this stupid American school. So I make up a lame-ass lie. "Well, umm, you see, Ms Trinket, I can't exactly sing in a group. I'm best at singing solo." Which is actually true, but I _can_ sing in harmony. "Oh, that's a shame, dear." Complains Effie, "You may sit down now, dearest." _Thank. God._ I sit back down slowly. Effie starts droning on about how this term - half a semester in America - we'll be doing poetry and writing techniques. I'm not listening to a word she's saying, until everyone around me starts packing up and getting to their next class.


	2. The Blondes

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry about not updating! I lost all my documents a couple of weeks ago, and only just managed to write them all back up again. So to say sorry, I've written a fic called The Reunion: The Lost End to Divergent, I wrote it with my friend FandomLover05. It's going to be posted on my account, but if there's a sequel, it will be posted on her account. Of course, that fic will be much longer, but for now, there's only one chapter. I would just like to say thank you guys for such a great 10 follower outcome on my very first fic! Thanks so much! Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, Music, or any of The Brands, Apps or other stuff that's not mine in this fic, I also don't hate America in person, Katniss in this fic does, not all Australians hate America either.**

Time for the next session, or period as they call it in America. I've got art with Portia Capitol. In stupid America they have 20 minutes in between classes. I look up from my timetable and see that blonde dude who sat next to me before, he locks eyes with me, when he does, I feel a tingle course through my stomach. Not to brag, but, I was on the more popular side of the line marking popularity back in Australia, I had been in 3 meaningless relationships before, Darius, Brutus and Beetee. But I wasn't snobby. I had quite a few friends, and had checked out a lot of celebrities before, Liam Hemsworth, Theo James and Jai Courtney, to name a few. But none of them compared to this dude, he seems different from all other American guys, he doesn't seem jock-y. Or nerdy and awkward, either. Nope, he seems _perfect._ He starts making his way over towards me, I try and look normal. But almost everything I'm wearing shows that I'm Australian. Well, I've got country pride. That's for sure. I wonder if I look good enough in leggings that have 'Australia' splayed up my right leg, with a flowy black tank top that has the continent of Australia coloured with the Australian flag? At least I'm wearing Adidas runners, instead of my Uggs. He's only a few steps away from me. I start tugging at the ends of my braid in nervousness. Now he's less than half a metre away. _Please don't let me fuck this up, please don't let me fuck this up,_ I chant in my mind. Now he's right infront of me.

"Hey, my name's Peeta, Peeta Mellark." He holds out his hand for me to shake, I take it hesitantly. I'm very nervous right now, I still feel self-conscious. "Hi, my name's Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." Well, he's muscular, I can see the hard planes of his chest through his tight t-shirt. I look him up and down to see that he's wearing jeans that are filled out so wonderfully, they put Samson Cosray Smith to shame for once. His t-shirt is a blue gradient, starting with a midnight blue at the bottom, slowly fading into a pale cyan.

"Nice to meet you Katniss." Peeta's voice brings me to my senses. Wait, is his name _Peeta_? I thought, no, I _know_ that Americans do _not_ say Peeta, they say Peter. "Sorry, but, is your name Peeta, or Peter?" I strain my voice on the word like American people do. I almost wince at how annoying I must sound. "Because, my Australian accent makes me say Peeta, no matter what." I decide to tell him to make sure he knows why I'm asking. "Oh, that's all right, it's Peeta, like the bread." I never saw his name that way, but now that I do, I force myself to smile a small smile, instead of bursting out laughing. "Well, it's nice to meet you too, Peeta." I tell him. He smiles shyly. He is just so sweet and timid. "Wait, what class have you got next period?" I think my heart just stopped. Did he just ask me about what I have next? I'm probably going to faint now. "Oh, I've got art with Portia in room 104." I try and say as calmly as possible. "Oh. I've got the same as you. Do you want to see each other's timetables to see which classes we have together?" At that, I may have just been shot and fallen into the abyss of heaven. We both discover we've got maths, science, english, art, music (or performing arts as I call it.), history, P.E (or Phys Ed as Americans call it), and this thing called study hall where we get time to finish doing some work. Basically all of our classes are the same except for French. I look up at him again, and see he's grinning. "Hey, Katniss, this is great! We've got most of our classes together! But, the real reason why I wanted to talk to you was because I wanted to ask you if you maybe wanted to come to a beach party we're having on Friday?" My heart has fallen out of my mouth onto the floor, and is trying to keep alive, that is how fast it is beating. I also think my mouth is hanging open like a stupid kookaburra laughing it's head off, only, I'm silent. Immediately after figuring out my jaw's on the floor, I quickly shut my mouth.

"O-of c-course, I would love to." I probably sound like a stuttering idiot. But he just grins really wide. It warms my heart to think that _I_ put that look on his face. "Great! It's going to be a blast!" I smile a small smile. "Wear something summer-y, it's going to be hot." I blush slightly at his words. "I bet it will, I hope there aren't too many bastards there that'll ruin it though." Peeta gets a confused look on his face, which I must say, is pretty damn adorable. "Bastard? What's that?" I mentally face-palm myself, Americans don't use the word bastard as an insult! "Oh, a bastard is an Aussie insult." After saying that I just realise he probably doesn't know what Aussie means either. "Aussie is what us Australians call ourselves." I add quickly. "Ohhh," he says. "Well, I guess I'll have to learn Australian slang if we're going to be friends." Friends? Did he just ask to be friends? "Well, I guess I'll have to try and get accustomed to American slang too, but that doesn't mean I won't use Aussie slang all the time with my friends." I reply smartly. Peeta laughs, "Well, I guess we will. Do you want me to walk you up to Portia's room?" He is just the kindest god damn guy I have ever met. "Thanks, I'd really like that." All of a sudden, I hear thumping coming from outside the door on the other end of the hallway. Before I know what's happening, Peeta has pulled me aside behind one of the lockers and is holding me close to his chest which I am definitely not complaining about. Just then, I see a swarm of guys, all wearing what look like sports uniform. They go by yelling and pounding their fists in the air, all making manly noises.

Peeta looks down at me with concern filling his eyes, "Are you alright?" He drags his hand down my back slowly. It sends a tingle of pleasure through my body. "Yeah, I'm fine. What _was_ that?" I look up at him, and see him looking down at me with a smile growing on his face. "Those, were what all the students here, call 'The Jocks,'" At that moment, I burst out laughing. Jocks? In Oz, we call men's underwear jocks for god's sake. "What's so funny? Did I say something?" Asks Peeta, he looks so confused, it makes me laugh even harder. Finally, I catch my breath, with tears in my eyes, I burst out a couple words at a time. "In Oz, - we call men's - underwear - jocks!" Peeta's small smile starts growing into a huge grin. "I'm guessing Oz is Australia?" He asks with raised eyebrows. "Yep, Oz is Australia, men's underwear is jocks." I giggle a little, which is weird, because I _never_ giggle. After a couple seconds I stop giggling, and look into Peeta's eyes. They are the most beautiful Brandeis blue I've ever seen. He looks into my eyes intently as well. I feel a jolt of electricity pass between us, even though my hands are just placed on his chest, and his on my waist.

Just when Peeta's mouth opened like he was about to say something, I feel a hand on my shoulder, gripping me tightly. The hand whips me around so fast, that I stumble on my feet. In front of me, is standing what looks like a life size barbie doll. "Execuse me? What are you doing with Peeta?" I jump away from Peeta, of course he has a girlfriend! Such a perfect guy like him, how could I have been so blind! But Peeta grabs my hand and holds me back from running off. "Glimmer, you're not my girlfriend, and nor do I have any feelings for you. So don't act like you can walk up to me, and tell me what to do." He says sternly. Is that doll's name _Glimmer_? How pathetic. "Oh Peeta, you know you want me." I look at her like a disgusted koala. She's twiddling a lock of her hair around one of her long manicured fingers. She's literally shoving her breasts at him. Her skimpy dress she's wearing shows a lot of skin and. . . other stuff. She wears a lot of makeup. When I say a lot, I mean _a lot._ She's wearing literally wearing buckets of makeup. Peeta just ignores her turns back to me. "Do you still want me to come to class with you?" He gives me an apologetic smile. And I can't ignore that wonderful smile. "Yeah sure, thanks." Glimmer stalks off, not after shooting a glare at me. I pick up my things from the floor. I notice that I have an extra note stapled to my timetable, it's what number locker I have. I had 46. I giggle inwardly. 4+6=10, Tobias and Tris is Fourtris. "Peeta?" He just hums in response, he's helping me pick up my stuff. How sweet! "What number locker do you have?" He looks up at me with a shy smile. Can he get anymore adorable? "My locker is number 45. That one there," He points out the one behind us. "The one that's next to it is free, number 46." He sounded so hopeful. "Well, number 46 is my assigned locker. Coincidence?" I smile shyly. He looks at me with a gleam in his eye I only noticed just now. I finally get all my stuff together and put it on top of my locker. I look down at the code, Peeta shows me how to change the password. I change it to 4610 because Fourtris for life, of course. I look over at Peeta, about to thank him, when I hear a squeal behind me. I whip around to see my three best childhood friends, Johanna Mason, Madge Undersee and Finnick Odair. I take a step towards them, and collide with a mass of three bodies. We all hug a big koala group hug.

Us Aussies are great when we're together. "Kitty Kat! It's been too long!" Yells Finn, "Yeah Brainless, we've all missed you so much, it's pathetic." Says Johanna, "Kat, you should've told us! We would've been ecstatic! Not angry!" Blabbers Madge, I just laugh at all of them, I've really missed them all. "I tried to surprise you?" They all laugh. It's nice to hear some Aussie accents here in Panem High School. "You know what? You have to come to the beach party on Friday, you have to meet all the hot guys here at this school!" Chatters Madge. "I'm already going, somebody asked me to come." Madge squeals, Jo's mouth drops open, and Finn just smirks his trademark smirk. "A guy? Who? It would be so legit if it was Peeta Mellark! That dude's hot!" I blush frantically. "It is, isn't it?" Says Jo. I don't respond and walk back to my locker just when the bell goes to mark the next session.


End file.
